Last Kiss
by MoonlightPath666
Summary: The song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. Just about Ginny's feelings while Harry's away.Kind of sad and short,but enjoy!


**I do not own the song or any of the harry potter characters**

_**This is just a songfic about how Ginny feels like while harry's away.**_

_**This is myFirst songfic so it's not that good.**_

I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go  
Away  
Away?

Why did you had to go away harry? I know you think you have to do this on your own but I love you. I would do anything for you. I thought you knew that. I miss you so much. All I have to hold on to is that last kiss.

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms

I can still remember when you just to hold me tight and I could hear the beat of your heart it made me feel so warm inside. You always made me feel so safe like nothing could go wrong if we were together. But you left me.

And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss

It's kind of embarrassing but I stole one of your shirts. The green one that brought out your piercing green eyes, you didn't even notice. Sometimes when I feel completely hopeless I put it on and I hope that you miss me. I remember the good times we had together. It seems so long ago.

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I can still remember our last kiss it was the day before the wedding, before you left, before the attack. Before everything went downhill. Never thought we'd end like that , never thought we'd have a last kiss.

I do remember  
The swing in your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did

I wish we could go back to our first kiss. It was right after I caught the snitch. You were so happy, we both were. You always did surprise me, you just pulled me in and kissed me in front of everybody, you didn't even plan it did you?

Because I love your handshake  
Meetin' my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions

I miss the way you walk , I keep wishing you would come into the room and tell me it was all over and we could be happy again. Tell me that you'll never leave again. I loved the way you kissed me when I rambled on and on about something, i always did talk a lot. There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions.

But I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss

I want you to miss me. I want you to never forget that last kiss .The way you held me , the way I taste, the way you ran your fingers through my hair. It was magical. Our last happy moment together.

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

I don't want you to ever forget about me, Do you know how many times I've listen to Potter Watch hoping that you were safe . Merlin I hope you're okay. My heart feels so tight when i start to think you're in danger. I hope I can feel your breathe again one day.

And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in the weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind

I wish something reminds you of me, where ever you are. I never thought that you would leave us all like this. Not just me but the whole family, mom and dad are worried sick. You took my brother and my best friend with you, not just my heart.

So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll just sit her waiting for you, wearing your clothes hoping the walls won't cave in on me. With just our last kiss to keep me from falling apart.

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss.


End file.
